


Better off without you

by Moera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Healing, Happy Ending, Healing, Just not in the way you would think, M/M, POV Liam Dunbar, Post-Break Up, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moera/pseuds/Moera
Summary: Liam and Theo's relationship ended a few months ago. Liam is still not over it, so he writes Theo a letter he's not going to ever send him"I knew I couldn’t forget you, but I could ignore you. Every memory of you. Of us."
Relationships: Liam Dunbar / Theo Raeken (past), Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Better off without you

Tell me what happened to us? You seem like a stranger to me now. You were there when no one else was, you helped me push through when everyone around me waited for me to just give up. To break down. You reached out a hand and helped me up the ground. Clasped my hand and told me to go on. To continue. And I did, with your help. And it felt absolutely wonderful. Seeing the unbelieving faces of the people around me when I got up, time and time again. When I pushed myself to continue when everything in me screamed to lie down, to simply give up. You were there for me. Cheering me on. Giving me one of your reassuring smiles that make your eyes shine.  
And even after the fight seemed over, no more pushing through things, but finally relaxing again. You were there. You kept me company and made me smile. Reminded me of everything I accomplished, that I could be proud of what I did. 

So what happened to us? What happened to “I will always answer your messages, even if it might take me a few hours to do so”. What happened to “I will be there when you need me”? What happened to these promises? I’ve been through so much shit since the last time we talked, things you don’t even know about. Because guess what? Relationships aren't a one-way road and I’m tired of being the only one putting any kind of effort into it. You were my anchor, but when you left, I became my own anchor. I really didn’t want to, I clung onto the hope that you might come back. But you didn’t. So even though it hurt like a bitch, I did what was best for me. I knew I couldn’t forget you, but I could ignore you. Every memory of you. Of us. I would be lying if I said it didn’t still hurt me, even after all this time has passed. But I finally have to put my needs first. Because if I don’t put myself first, then who will? You didn’t. 

There were many times when I asked myself what I did wrong. Was I too clingy? Did I say anything I shouldn’t? But I realized I was never going to get an answer to that. Maybe it was something that I did, maybe not. Who knows? I would never be able to let the past be the past as long as I thought about that day in and day out. I would never be able to let you be a part of my past. And I couldn’t do that to myself. I don’t know if I still miss you, as a person. But I miss what we had. Or what I thought that we had anyway. So while it hurts, it would be better if I didn’t see you ever again. And with you gone, I have the time to heal.


End file.
